


Business Transaction

by NoelleLilacNotte, Yiiiiikes



Category: Undertale
Genre: But in a sexy way, Choking, Collars, Creampie, F/M, Leash and Collar, Leashes, Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Underfell, kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: Red is sick of this dry spell, and buys himself a hooker.
Relationships: Sans/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Business Transaction

Sans did not have a habit of going back to the same piece of ass twice. Taking a second dip meant the possibility of feelings, of someone getting attached, and that was just too much effort to deal with. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, as long as he stayed away from anyone spoken for. But recently, the gene pool had started to dry up, and the few pretty little things he managed to pull were far too vanilla for his tastes.

This predicament led him to you. He didn’t know your name, and you didn’t bother asking for his. You didn’t care about his status, his LV, or his past. You didn’t care how big he was, how rough he got with you, or how kinky he demanded you be with him. All you cared about was how much he was willing to pay for your time.

Just how he liked it.

So after forking over a good chunk of his gold, and a little bit extra for your silence about the ordeal, Sans found himself on a bed in a shady motel room that smelled like cigarettes, waiting in anticipation for you to finish getting (un)dressed and come out of the bathroom.

He did order thigh high socks for part of the night.

This was not an unusual gig for you. In fact, you did something like this at least three times a week, on top of your job at Magical Girls, a strip joint where the patrons get to basically direct their own porn, with them as the star- if they've got the wallet for it that is. All in all, what may be a momentous or even life ruining two hours for your average client was just a regular Thursday for you.

Which is why it concerned you how excited you were about this.

Sans wasn't a new customer but he wasn't one of your regular Johns either. You had seen him just often enough to not know what was going to happen tonight _but_ to know that you were definitely going to have a good time.

You didn’t know much about him, but you knew enough. You knew he paid well, he fucked hard, and didn’t go easy on you. Not that you minded, in fact it was kinda nice to have a customer know what they wanted. It was a nice reprieve from the shy virgins who paid for an hour and passed out after 15 minutes.

You weren’t sure how you felt about the bruises and bite marks that always littered your body after his sessions. Sure they hurt like hell sometimes, but it was an excuse to take time off work. Plus, he’d basically paid 6 months of rent in the few times he’d ordered you.

It was _more_ than enough to get you smiling when you saw his name in your inbox.

Tonight seemed different though. Usually he’d just throw you onto the bed and do whatever the hell he wanted, but this time...well he’d given you dark red lingerie and clipped the leash-and-collar he wore around _your_ neck, and that was new.

New, and _exciting_.

You took an extra moment to yourself after getting changed, just to prance around the tiny bathroom like the sexy bitch you were and really start *feeling yourself* before you went out there. You still had glitter in your hair from work last night which would usually annoy you but today it just made you even more excited.

You clipped the collar around your neck and gave it a little tug. You'd be genuinely shocked if you didn't go home with a ring of purple bruises around your neck. After fluffing up your hair one last time, you exited the bathroom, stopping as soon as you were in his line of vision.

"You remember my rule?" You asked. You hadn't needed to give him your rule since the first time he picked you up. Of all your Johns, he was probably the best at following it.

"'Don't be nice." He said in a low tone, eyes wandering around your figure. 'Don't be nice' was a simple rule, in fact it was the only one you had. All you asked of your customers was that they weren't _nice_ to you. You didn't want kissing or romantic eye contact or for your Johns to treat you like they were in love with you. It was a business transaction! You wouldn't make romantic eye contact with the clerk at the grocery store and then cry into their tits for half an hour would you? Of course not.

You took a few steps forward, making a display of yourself.

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

“I’m waiting for you, dollface. Get that sexy ass over here so I can ruin it.”

You gave him a wicked grin, and stalked over to his seat on the bed. He was practically drooling by the time you actually got to him, and the moment you were in reach, he tugged the leash you wore and shoved you down to your knees. Rough, bony fingertips dug into your hair as he pulled your face closer to the reddish glow emanating from his shorts.

“Get to it, you know what to do.”

You weren't normally one for teasing but this felt like a special occasion. You were halfway through tracing the word 'daddy' on the head of his cock with your tongue when he shoved your head into his pelvis.

You gagged, unprepared to be taking his whole cock all at once but you quickly regained your composure and set to work on sucking the God damn life out of him.

You couldn't ignore how wet you were, you'd hardly even started and your cunt was already begging for attention. Specifically, the attention of this glowing red skeleton dick. You were used to being stretched six ways to sunday _and_ fucking cocks so small you weren't sure if they were even inside you. Sans' cock was perhaps the perfect middle point.

He stretched you, he made the walls of your cunt ache like you were a virgin getting railed, but he also didn't split you in half with every thrust. For lack of a better way to phrase it, his dick just felt _right_ inside of you.

He let out a noise halfway between a laugh and a growl, and as you felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of your throat, he pulled the leash again to keep you trapped in that position.

You breathed through your nose and sucked harder. If he wanted to play rough, you’d play rougher. He still had one hand in your hair, the other keeping the leash pulled taught. He gripped a handful of hair and pulled, and you moaned in both pain and pleasure. He choked at the vibration, but didn’t let up.

“Ffffuck, dollface! You don’t quit, do ya? Takin it like a champ, little whore.”

You smirked around him and sucked hard before he could continue his tirade.

You were more than pleased to hear him growl at the feeling. So pleased in fact, that you took the liberty of sliding one hand down your panties. Sans didn't notice at first, too distracted by his own pleasure to hear the sound of your fingers entering your soaked hole. But after a moment, he noticed. Good _fuck_ , did he notice.

"Whatcha doin' down there doll? You so horny you just couldn't wait for my cock? Maybe I'll just use your mouth tonight- punish ya for bein' such a fuckin' slut!" You moaned around his cock, curling your fingers inside you. You both knew damn well he couldn't resist your pussy. He could cum in your mouth a dozen times and still find it in him to bend you over and give you the creampie of your life. You weren't sure if he just had incredible stamina or if your pussy had some kind of revitalizing magic that only affected him.

Speaking of magic, you felt a sparky feeling on your tongue meant he was close. He tasted like the smell of burnt copper wire when he came in your mouth, and the electric crackle of it sliding down your throat sent a static shock through your bod that you were sure you’d never get enough of.

You barely had time to pull off of him and catch your breath before he’d picked you up (with magic apparently, judging by the red glow surrounding your vision) and thrown you face-first onto the pillows.

You felt the elastic of the silky lingerie he’d requested snap against your hip as he pulled it off. The bony hand that had been in your hair just moments ago struck your backside, and as you yelped at the sensation you felt him tug the leash up, collar pulling against your throat and choking you.

Fuck, that was hot.

"If you wanna act like a whore then you're gonna get treated like a whore dollface." He punctuated the sentence with another slap on your ass. You moaned this time, spreading your legs and arching your back.

"Fuck me, Daddy!" You groaned, your voice strained from your lack of air.

He mumbled something along the lines of "little cum dumpster even begs for it when she can't breathe," before slamming fully into you and setting a deliciously painful speed.

You could feel his pelvic bone hit your ass when he bottomed out inside you. Your eyes were watering and you were sure your mascara was running.

Good, he always did like to see your ruined face when we was done with you.

He yanked the leash again, pulling you up and wrapping his hand around your throat, right under the collar, holding your body flush against his. You could feel the heat leaking out from his bones.

He ran his tongue over your shoulder, reddish-tinged drool sliding down your back where his mouth connected to your flesh. You shivered, and you couldn’t tell if it was from disgust or because you _l_ _iked_ the feeling.

It didn’t seem to matter to him, if the brutal pace he used to slam his slimy, glowing cock into your slick pussy was anything to tell by.

More often than not your customers didn't make you cum (mostly for a lack of trying to do so), and on the infrequent occasion that they did, you hid it pretty well- you didn't like them knowing that the transaction was beneficial to you in more than just the monetary sense. It made you feel like you owed them something.

But it was no secret to Sans when your orgasm had begun approaching. The way you frantically threw your soft ass back against his hard bones, your breathless begging for _'_ _more, more, harder, faster'_ , and the fact that the juices from your cunt had already made a sizable stain on the bedsheets were enough to alert him to it without you having to tell him.

It was something of an ego boost to feel you shaking and twitching and- sweet fuck, bordeline _squirting_ on his cock after less than five minutes of fucking. The way you screamed when you came only heightened his pride.

It also heightened the intensity of his own orgasm, being able to feel your inner walks squeezing around him like a fucking vice. He gripped your hips and pulled your body as close to his as he could, angling his cock to empty himself inside of you as deep as he possibly could.

You could feel the hot red liquid dripping out of you before he even bothered pulling out. You kinda felt bad for the cleaning service.

He left you shaking, ass in the air as you came down from your high while he got dressed. By the time you’d gotten yourself into a sitting up position, he was already fluffing the fur around his hood. He ruffled your hair in a teasing, patronizing manner before unclipping the collar from your neck and securing it back around his own.

He chucked darkly at your absolutely wrecked appearance when he left the room.

“Whaddya say, dollface? Same time next week?”

You did your best to give him a thumbs up and a cheeky smile without looking like you had just been through a tornado, it was a fruitless effort however, you would have looked like a natural disaster had hit you regardless of how cool and collected you acted.

"Hey, if you keep paying I'll keep showing up!" You said, surprisingly cheerfully for someone who had just gotten their brains fucked out.

"It's a date then." He said, and then he was gone.

 _A date, a date, a date,_ your hazy, sex ruined mind kept singing as you wobbled back to the bathroom to put on your street clothes. It wasn't until you had exited the motel room and started walking home that you realized why you kept repeating the phrase. Your stomach plummeted and suddenly the feeling of Sans' cum dripping out of you and staining your cheap panties was more scary than sexy.

You liked him. You _actually_ liked him.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise it’s got feels.


End file.
